Time line
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: Bridgette y Félix se querían, y nunca dejarían de quererse, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Incluso de ellos mismos. Serie de drabbles/one shots contando la historia de mis personajes en Time Will Tell.
1. Info

Info

Esta va a ser la historia de mis queridos Félix y Bridgette, y de todos los personajes de mi historia Time Will Tell, aprovecharé aquí para explicar bien porque las cosas son como son entre ellos dos y también aceptaré peticiones dentro de lo que cabe.

Serán una serie de drabbles/on shots es decir no tendrán continuidad entre sí pero si serán coherentes a la historia en general.

Como título cada capítulo llevará una fecha, esta no será muy exacta, pero si lo suficiente como para guiarte y saber cuál va primero y cuál va después, de esa manera una vez haya terminado, podrás leerlo con continuidad.

Las fechas variarán en formato, así que espero que se entienda.


	2. 4 años después

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando recibió la llamada.

Para entonces Emily llevaba unas tres horas dormida en casa de sus padres que insistieron en que no la fuera a buscar para que ambas pudieran descansar correctamente, la cocina llevaba dos horas cerrada así que ella había empezado su turno de camarera, hacía una hora que el bar había comenzado a llenarse, y hacía tan solo cinco minutos había tenido que echar a su primer borracho peligroso de la noche.

Fue después de casi tirar la cuarta copa de la noche cuando su bolsillo trasero empezó a vibrar.

— Bastian, necesito contestar puede ser importante — le dijo a su compañero, quien asintió mientras mezclaba un cóctel.

— Está bien, pero date prisa, no sé cómo pero creo que Aveline es incluso más torpe que tu — río el chico.

Ella sonrió de medio lado mientras se iba a la trastienda para poder hablar con claridad.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo solo para ver con curiosidad que no reconocía el número, frunció el ceño pero contestó.

— ¿Aló?¿Con quien hablo?

— Buenas noches, ¿es usted "_Ella"? — _contestó una voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea.

— Creo que se ha equivocado...— dijo la chica con prisa, no tenía tiempo para gastarlo en llamadas a desconocidos, estaba trabajando y necesitaba acabar su turno.

— ¡No! **¡Espere! **— suplicó el chico — me llamo Jules, trabajo en "_Le Chapatal" ... — _a partir de ese momento ya sabía de que clase de llamada se trataba, ella misma había tenido que hacer varias de esas. Pero aún no sabía de quién se trataba, no reconocía ese número, ni creía que ninguno de sus amigos saliera a beber en un día de semana — hay un hombre aquí que lleva bebiendo, sin parar un par de horas, no me malinterprete, es bastante tranquilo, pero vamos a cerrar y...

— Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... sin embargo, me temo que no sé de quién se podría tratar — respondió tranquila casi segura de que se estaban equivocando.

— ¿De verdad no reconoce el número? Estoy llamando desde su teléfono, es su contacto de emergencia, por no decir **su único contacto. **— dijo el chico preocupado — si usted no puede responder, no sé a quién llamar, no querría dejarlo en la calle solo.

— ¿Y no sabe por casualidad cómo se llama?

— Se va a reír — dijo el chico — pero dice que es _Chat Noir_, no le niego el parecido, la verdad, pero es solo algo que la gente borracha dice — le explicó — ¿eso le dice algo? Porque a parte de eso solo ha estado murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

Bridgette se quedó muy quieta. Respiró hondo, necesitaba relajarse, de repente su corazón corría como nunca, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y empezó a caminar en el sitió, quería decir que no, que no lo conocía que no tenía ni idea de quién era y seguir con su vida como hasta ahora, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, él no era persona que bebiera por el placer de beber, no era una persona que deseara en ningún momento nublar sus sentidos, algo había pasado y la estaba llamando para pedirle ayuda, a ella de todas las personas en el mundo. Frunció el ceño de un nuevo: — Un momento, ¿dice que soy el único contacto en su teléfono?

— Así es, es un teléfono nuevo y tiene un montón de llamadas pero el único contacto registrado es usted... la tiene registrada como _ella (en francés elle) _pensé que era su nombre pero a juzgar por su reacción veo que no. Mademoiselle, veo que esta situación es tensa y...

— Si, no, _emm... _Da igual — negó con la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer — No importa, yo voy, solo deme media hora para llegar.

Colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo de nuevo, asintió y salió de la trastienda.

_Le Chapatal_ era un conocido restaurante, para gente de clase alta, ella nunca había estado antes ni tenía interés en ir, según había escuchado la comida no estaba a la altura del precio, pero apesar de todo no había persona en el distrito que no conociera la dirección de _Le Chapatal._

El camino sería largo y silencioso, le daría tiempo a pensar, a relajarse, además él estaba borracho según lo que sabía, no había porqué preocuparse.

O al menos eso era lo que se seguía repitiendo, una y otra ve hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante, el camino resultó no ser tan largo y definitivamente no le dio tiempo a pensar lo suficiente.

Se acercó a la puerta de cristal cerrada, toco varias veces y enseguida un muchacho moreno fue a atenderla.

— Buenas noches mademoiselle, por aquí esta.

— Hola, ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? — dijo curiosa, la verdad es que no esperaba una recepción tan agradable, y necesitaba distraerse, las preguntas tontas ayudaban.

El chico sonrió sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono, y encendió la pantalla en ella estaba una vieja foto de ella, era un retrato, puede que un _selfie_, la verdad es que no recordaba esa foto pero, seguro que era ella. Jules le tendió el teléfono mientras la guiaba por el restaurante. Era un teléfono nuevo, pero un modelo algo antiguo, no tenía aplicaciones, ni fotos aparte de la suya que tenía de fondo de pantalla, y tal como había dicho el chico el historial de llamadas estaba lleno de llamadas entrantes pero no tenía ningún número registrado a parte del suyo.

La misma foto decoraba la palabra _Elle_ en la lista de contactos, todo lo demás, vacío.

No sabía cómo sentirse ante esa revelación, ellos habían terminado hacia casi cuatro años, por el ritmo que llevaban las cosas Bridgette estaba casi segura de no volverlo a ver. Y aunque se encontrarán de nuevo, nunca había esperado que en estas condiciones.

Llegaron a una mesa aislada al final de la enorme sala donde un hombre se tendía sobre la mesa dormido, suspiró antes de caminar hacia él.

— Félix — dijo suavemente mientras lo sacudía. Él enseguida se despejó bostezando,siempre había tenido el sueño ligero. —Hey, Félix, tenemos que irnos, el taxi está esperando fuera. Vamos

El seguía a adormilado y torpe pero obedeció con pesadez.

— ¿Ladybug? — murmuró mientras caminaba apoyado en ella. Ella sonrió incómoda a él chico que continuaba guiándolos hasta la puerta.

— Siento las molestias — se disculpó la chica mientras salían del restaurante, Jules le quitó importancia mientras se despedían con un gesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Porque te disculpas? — volvió a hablar el chico demasiado cerca de ella.

— Camina, el taxi espera — dijo ella intentando ignorar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio.

Félix volvió a murmurar algo pero ella no lo escuchó con claridad. Lo sentó en la parte de atrás y ella misma se sentó en el asiento del copiloto intentando calmarse, aislar los pensamientos en su cabeza, analizar la situación, hacer cualquier cosa para que Félix dejara de afectarla de esa manera. No era justo que ella estuviera así y él por otro lado estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente en la darte de atrás de un taxi.

Sinceramente no sabía si Félix seguía viviendo en la mansión, por lo que ella sabía, se había mudado a Nueva York hacia ya unos dos años, pero no pensaba llevarlo a su apartamento, tan solo pensar en tener que cargarlo cinco pisos por aquellas escaleras la hacía marearse.

Llegaron a la puerta a trompicones mientras Félix insistía y fallaba en andar por si mismo, por suerte la constraseña de las puertas seguía siendo la misma que Bridgette recordaba y pudieron pasar.

La mansión estaba vacía, el frío de la calle se había colado por las paredes y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por plástico, todo estaba cubierto con polvo y a oscuras, la chica resopló.

De nuevo Félix se soltó de su agarre y por poco se resbala pero recuperó la compostura y estiró los brazos girando torpemente para mirarla: — Bienvenida a la _Maison Agreste,_ acogedora ¿verdad? — gritó el chico con ironía. Antes de soltar una carcajada.

— Félix, para ya, vamos — la chica le tomó de la mano llevándolo a su antigua habitación, el recibidor, y el salón eran habitaciones demasiado grandes para calentarlas rápidamente, ella sabía por experiencia que en el cuarto de Félix había una chimenea y que era del tamaño de su actual apartamento, eso bastaría para mantenerlo a raya.

Una vez allí se deshizo del plástico y encendió la chimenea, sentándole en el sofá de donde sería incapaz de levantarse.

— Toma — dijo ella tendiendo un vaso da agua.

— Te has cortado el pelo — dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

— Toma — volvió a ofrecer el vaso y el acercó su mano solo para tomar a la chica y obligarla a sentarse a su lado casi derramando el agua — ¡Félix! — lo riñó.

— Te queda bien — volvió a decir el tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su pelo.

Ella trató de que no se notara la reacción que él estaba causando en ella: — Bebe — dijo acercándole el vaso a los labios.

Fue entonces cuando por fin la bebió: — Bien, ahora duerme la mona, yo ya me voy...

— Quédate — el chico afianzó el agarre en su muñeca.

— Félix, por favor no hagas esto.

— ¿Cuando te has cortado el pelo?

— Félix.

— ¿Por qué a la gente le gusta tanto beber? — preguntó al aire — perder el control de tus facultades, de tus habilidades, no lo comprendo.

— Y aún así te has embriagado hoy — Bridgette dejó de resistirse y lo miró con pesadez suplicando por que aquella fuera la respuesta correcta ante aquella situación — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Cuando te has cortado el pelo? — repitió.

— Hará unos tres años — fue durante su embarazo, de repente un día, su pelo le pareció un gran incordio y se lo cortó en ese instante, después de eso tanto su madre como Allegra se habían enfadado con ella. Obviamente, la chica omitió la última parte — ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico resopló en una sonrisa antes de mirarla y decir: — He ido a visitar al viejo — en su voz un dije de desagrado predominaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿A Gabriel? — dijo sorprendida, no entendía la situación, no entendía que podría llevar a Félix a visitar a su padre en la cárcel, no era como si no lo aprobara pero no era propio de él.

— Si, a ese — dijo con desprecio — la loquera ha dicho que sería bueno para mi o algo así — río de nuevo con sarcasmo, mientras Bridgette no cabía en su asombro — pero ¿sabes qué? Se ha negado a verme, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Él, se ha negado a verme a mi — soltó de nuevo, su expresión se fue oscureciendo segundo a segundo hasta demostrar todo su enojo, frustración. Resopló mientras intentaba calmarse pero simplemente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo unas pocas lágrima se amontonaron en sus ojos, lágrimas que enseguida se preocupó por secar — No es justo. Él no tiene, no puede hacerme esto a mi, no puede seguir haciéndome esto — siguió diciendo con una voz estrangulada.

Bridgette estaba en shock, pero eso duró poco tiempo, en cuanto se recompuso se acercó a él y tocó su espalda con suavidad, no había forma humana de animarle pero por lo menos podría apoyarle en aquel momento en el que la necesitaba. Quizá aquel fuera el inicio de una buena amistad, quizá era momento de pasar página.

Félix apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica en un abrazo y ella se dedicó a reconfortarle, no podía ni imaginar cómo podría sentirse aquello, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviada de que estuviera recibiendo ayuda, de que estuviera intentando mejorar, esas era buenas noticias.

Poco después de diez minutos, la cosa se relajó, Félix parecía dormido encima suyo, era el momento de marcharse pero iba a costar quitárselo de encima. Nada más moverse un poco el chico habló, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Bridgette?

— Porque me necesitabas — dijo después del sobresalto inicial — Es lo que hacen los amigos.

El chico se separó de ella, incorporándose, aún un poco mareado.

— ¿Somos amigos Bridgette? — preguntó mirándola.

— Eso espero — contestó después de una larga pausa, con cuidado, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a su mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por qué me preocupo por ti — dijo la chica buscando su mirada, intentando ignorar todos sus sentimientos estupidos y concentrase en lo que era correcto en el momento.

El chico miró al suelo, por un largo tiempo, la luz del fuego seguía iluminando la habitación, dando un ambiente cálido a la escena que obligaba a Bridgette a intentar ignorar lo guapo que se veía el chico en aquel instante.

— ¿Me quieres Bridgette? — la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes esa pregunta, su pecho comenzó a doler, estaba segura que los corazones no estaban diseñados para ir tan rápido.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la chica con voz estrangulada.

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— Eso no es justo — dijo ella intentando sobreponerse. Justo en el instante en el que la miró, recordó el momento de su ruptura, recordó lo mucho que ella había suplicado por una explicación, lo mucho que había intentando continuar con una relación, aunque está fuera de amistad, recordó con pena como él había cortado cualquier lazo que pudiera unirlos, recordó lo mucho que todo eso dolió.

— ¿El qué?

— No puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarme, olvidarte de que existo durante cuatro años y después volver y preguntarme si aún te quiero, no puedes hacerme eso.

— ¿Quién dijo que te había olvidado?

— Yo lo intenté Félix — dijo levantándose por fin del sofá — ambos tomamos decisiones, solo porque tú no puedas vivir con las tuyas no significa que puedas venir a recriminarme las mías. Yo lo superé — dijo ella dándole la espalda.

— Bridgette, responde a la pregunta — pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba del sofá, como daba cada paso hasta que la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo — solo necesito escuchar tu respuesta, te dejaré en paz con tus decisiones si quieres, pero por favor responde — pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Había ido a ver a su padre y este le había rechazado, durante todos esos años, Félix había creído que era él quien decidía cuándo dar el paso, había creido que su padre se había rendido, había tocado fondo, estaba preparado para disculparse, había creido que le estaba dando una lección al ignorarlo, pero hoy Gabriel le había dado la espalda otra vez, como había pasado durante toda su vida, a pesar de todo, él seguía en control.

Félix estaba allí, rogando por saber si era digno de ser querido, si alguien de verdad era capaz de hacerlo, pero no era justo.

Para ella no era justo.

— No es justo — soltó en sollozo, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Antes de tomarle del cuello de camisa y besarlo.

Por fin el dolor en su pecho pareció encontrar un alivio y sus lágrimas salieron rodando por sus mejillas.

El chico la acercó a sí mismo tomándola de la cintura con suavidad antes de corresponder al beso con desesperación. Había querido hacer esto desde el momento en que pisó París, había querido ir a su casa y besarla hasta que el mundo se acabase, pero no podía.

Él se lo había buscado, él le había hecho daño, pero solo por una noche, solo por aquella noche, aquella solitaria noche, la quería a su lado. Quería sentir su calor, oler su esencia, escuchar su voz, besar sus labios.

Solo por esa noche.

Necesitaba su amor.

Era egoísta y estúpido, y seguramente tendría que lidiar con muchas consecuencias al día siguiente pero solo por esta noche necesitaba ser querido, por alguien que realmente lo amara.


	3. 2 meses

Félix nunca había sido un gran fan de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, lo incomodaban la mayoría del tiempo, le hacían sentir como si estuviera entrometido en una situación privada, no le gustaba.

O eso pensaba.

Desde que había empezado a salir con Bridgette veía las cosas con una perspectiva diferente y eso era muy difícil de asimilar.

Bridgette se había relajado, le había dado a él las riendas de la relación, para poder ir todo lo lento que él necesitará, ella ya conocía lo que no le gustaba y por eso siempre iba con precaución y paciencia, dando pasos de bebé en su relación.

Y no podía negar que apreciaba el gesto, también lo molestaba como el infierno.

Porque al principio, para él, era suficiente saber que ella lo quería lo suficiente como para quedarse a su lado, al principio le bastaba con verla sonreír, acompañarla a su piso cuando se hacía tarde, ver una película en su sofá.

Al principio eso era suficiente.

Pero ya no lo era.

Cada vez que la veía sentía una necesidad de tocarla. Tomar su mano, abrazarla… besarla.

Enrojeció tan solo ante el pensamiento.

Solo la palabra le hacía recordar las lecciones de cómo besar que Bridgette le había dado la última vez.

Aquello era vergonzoso.

Pero también había sido muy agradable.

Por eso odiaba que Bridgette se resignara a seguir sus pasos de tortuga miedosa.

Si ella estuviera tirando de él, a lo mejor y solo a lo mejor podrían estar… volvió a enrojecer.

Era solo una excusa, solo quería poder decir que era ella quien quería desesperadamente un roce de sus labios, ¿ser el que da el primer paso?, eso requería valor, y en su relación no había duda de que Bridgette era la valiente.

Soltó un gemido ahogado mientras golpeaba con suavidad su cabeza contra la pared. En el fondo de su cabeza la voz de Bridgette le decía risueña que todo lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, que no había nada de malo en sorprender a tu novia. Novia. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Demasiado que asimilar.

Escuchó voces por el pasillo riendo tranquilamente mientras comentaban algo sucedido en clase.

Abrió la puerta y al ver a Bridgette pasar la tomó del brazo y la arrastró dentro con él.

Las escaleras de la facultad de artes eran poco frecuentadas, la mayoría de los alumnos se desplazaban por la institución por la rampa principal, asi que con suerte no los molestarían.

— ¿Félix? — preguntó ella sorprendida de verlo allí, después de todo se acababa de pasar a la facultad de letras. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas Félix la acorraló contra la pared y la besó.

Bridgette sonrió en el beso.

Él era bastante inseguro en cuanto a temas de intimidad y afecto se trataban, no importaba que fuera la muestra más mínima de afecto, para él era algo increíble grande. Era muy tímido, por eso cuando hacía unas semanas le había pedido que lo enseñara a besar, completamente colorado y sin dirigirle la mirada, solo consiguió enternecerla.

Sintió que el aire empezaba a faltar y quiso quejarse a sus pulmones por ser tan débiles.

— No nos hemos visto en tres días como es que soy el único que parece desesperado — preguntó el chico con labios hinchados y orejas rojas. Sin separarse demasiado.

La excursión a Orsay, tres días y dos noches de inspiración en el campo. No había sido para tanto la verdad, hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, en su cama calentita...

Ella sonrió traviesa:— Creí que teníamos una cita esta tarde — le recordó divertida, Félix negó con la cabeza.

— Demasiado tiempo — proclamó antes de volver a estrellar sus labios contra los suyos.

Había algo especial en la forma en la él la besaba. Siempre era muy dulce, muy suave. Muy a pesar de lo rudo que quisiera parecer, no quería hacerle daño.

Era su forma de ser, era tímido en público, nunca había sentido nada parecido y le daba miedo equivocarse pero cuando estaban a solas se sentía capaz de demostrar lo que sentía por ella, y eso la derretía.

Se agarró de su cuello para profundizar el beso y sintió la sonrisa en sus labios.

Se podría decir que Félix era tan tímido como apasionado.

Era una mezcla curiosa y explosiva.

Le encantaba.

Un ruido en la parte de abajo los hizo separarse. No había sido nada pero aquello bastó para recordarles a ambos que podían ser descubiertos.

El chico soltó ahhh n resoplido mientras se apoyaba en la pared, frustrado.

Ella por otro lado sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura con suavidad: —La puerta de abajo está dañada , no cierra, y las corrientes de aire hacen que se abra y se estrelle una y otra vez.— Comentó con tranquilidad intentando concentrarse en el latido de su corazón.

— Eso es bueno saberlo supongo — dijo un poco torpe haciendo vibrar su pecho.

Ella sonrió contra Félix en el abrazo que poco a poco este le devolvió: — ¿Alguna vez te han dicho, que tienes un latido precioso?

— ¿Qué? — el chico intentó mirarla pero esta se negaba a separarse.

— Tú corazón — aclaró —es muy relajante, bastante… rítmico — soltó de nuevo ganándose una carcajada por parte del rubio.

— La verdad es que no, nunca me habían dicho nada parecido.

— Y cuando hablas, todo tu pecho tiembla y se siente como si… como si un gato ronroneara, es muy agradable — continuó estrujándose contra su pecho — oh — exclamó sorprendida — Te saltado uno — separó la cara para verlo a los ojos — te has saltado un latido, los estaba contando, y…

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— No te hagas el loco — lo riñó la chica — sé lo que oí, ¡ven aquí!

No podía negar que tenía ganas de ir cada vez más rápido con ella. Quería llegar a donde tuvieran que llegar y poder aprender y compartir todo lo que tenía con ella. Pero era mucho mejor ir paso por paso.

Aunque darle una sorpresa de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal.

Se dio la vuelta mientras huía de ella frenando en seco, en medio de la rampa de la facultad, chocando con ella debido a la brusquedad.

— ¡Oye…! — quizá no fuera un beso de película.

Quizá solo fuera un sencillo y casto en los labios para cualquier otro. Un pico. Un roce.

Pero para Bridgette fue un arma mortal que la dejó paralizada en medio del camino mientras el sonreía y le dedicaba un juguetón:— Nos vemos esta tarde — antes de huir aprovechando su aturdimiento.

Puede que antes hubieran compartido besos más intensos, o momentos más íntimos, pero era porque precisamente estaban en la intimidad.

Ahora, y aunque nadie lo hubiera visto, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era la intención.

Aquello le había robado más de un latido.

(Lamentablemente gracias a la muy oportuna interrupción de nuestro villano de turno la reunión de aquella tarde no pudo llevarse a cabo pero hubo muchas más ocasiones, esa historia solo había comenzado)


	4. - 15 semanas

Todo comenzó aquel día, bueno en realidad Félix no podía estar seguro, sin embargo si estaba seguro de que esa noche algo ocurrió dentro de él.

Acababan de derrotar a un akuma bastante inoportuno, que lo había interrumpido justo cuando su horario estaba libre, por lo que tuvo que desperdiciar su preciado tiempo para derrotar a un deportista que no quería ser el suplente en una carrera. Había tenido que correr por toda la ciudad, definitivamente había quemado las calorías extra que había comido gracias a Bridgette esa semana, no es como si ella lo supiera de todas formas.

Chocó los puños con una muy cansada Ladybug que parecía estar incluso más agotada que él.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? — preguntó de nuevo preocupado.

— Sí, no te preocupes _chaton_, solo ha sido una semana dura, — para él tampoco había sido un paseo por el parque, aquella semana todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para encargar todos los trabajos, lo que provocó que incluso su padre tuviera que aceptar cancelar su agenda para que tuviera tiempo suficiente para todo, obviamente él no estaba apurado pues ya los había comenzado a tiempo pero aún así tuvo que hacer muchos cambios de última hora, Bridgette, por ejemplo, había elegido trabajos complejos, muchos más creativos que el suyo, eso seguro, pero como resultado parecía un muerto viviente constantemente, por un segundo se preguntó si su lady podría estar pasando por algo similar, eso sumado a la cantidad de akumas nocturnos durante estas últimas semanas...— ¿te importa encargarte de él? No me queda mucho tiempo — dijo ella recuperando el aliento.

— Claro, no te preocupes, descansa un poco — sugirió el chico.

Ella solo sonrió con sorna, mientras agitaba su mano en una despedida simple.

Soltó aire con fastidio, no podía echarle la culpa al chico por aquello, pero simplemente había estropeado su tarde, sonrió molesto y este contestó con una expresión culpable: — Vamos — murmuró el héroe con expresión cansada.

Pero aquello no fue la cosa trascendental que comenzó aquel día, eso pasó más tarde, después de dejar al chico en su casa y de darle una charla sobre lo peligroso que era tener una rabieta en esa ciudad. Justo cuando volvía a casa para descansar, pues al día siguiente seguía teniendo clase.

Fue un segundo, puede que incluso menos, si no se hubiera fijado más, o si lo hubiera ignorado todo hubiese sido muy distinto. Pero fue incapaz, fue fugaz, la vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras saltaba entre edificios, pudo haber continuado con su vida, ya había anochecido y realmente tenía sueño. Pero no lo hizo.

Creyó ver a Bridgette bagar por las calles, como la zombie que había estado siendo aquellas semanas. Al aterrizar en la azotea, se dio la vuelta para comprobar sus sospechas, y efectivamente la chica, ahora estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, pero incluso así podía reconocerla con facilidad.

Volvió a resoplar con cansancio y durante un momento maldijo su moral, antes de saltar a su encuentro.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó nada más aterrizar frente a ella, quien sorprendida perdió el equilibrio.

La calle ya estaba vacía, y las farolas se habían encendido, así que quizá había dado una impresión equivocada.

— Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte — continuó extendiendo la mano para levantarla — puedo preguntar ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? — la chica se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y soltó un largo bostezo.

— Necesitaba comprar tela para terminar mi proyecto, y la única tienda que lo vende está cerca, pero me dormí y tuve que salir corriendo para conseguirla, y ahora no tengo tiempo que perder porque la presentación es mañana y... — murmuró la chica entre dientes.

Félix tardó en descifrar sus palabras pues no lograba vocalizar adecuadamente pero cuando por fin pudo entenderla frunció el ceño.

— ¿Necesitas tela? — preguntó más alarmado de lo que pretendía, quizá él había entendido mal el proyecto de mañana y era necesario entregar un prototipo, aquello implicaría muchas horas de trabajo y aprendizaje de las que él no disponía.

— Ssi — respondió perezosamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar con lentitud para no quedarse dormida — estudio diseño de moda — explicó, aunque eso él ya lo sabía, estaban en el mismo curso — mañana hay una presentación de un proyecto muy importante, muy, muy, importante, como... así — dijo extendiendo los brazos — y no quiero estropearlo, soy mala hablando, me voy por las ramas, y muchas personas me encuentran molesta...— dijo un poco más claramente — pero coser se me da bien, hacer ropa se me da bien, y también las manualidades, así que voy a sacar todos mis puntos fuertes para poder hacerlo bien — añadió con fuerza, más que nada para si misma.

El chico la observó con curiosidad. Era interesante ver su persistencia y determinación, pero sinceramente, no le gustaba que llegase hasta este punto.

— Por muy importante que sea, ¿vale la pena que estes así por ello? — dijo con seriedad. — Estás más que cansada, estás exhausta, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento ¿Cuanto tiempo has dormido?

— Lo sé, lo sé — murmuró ella intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó.

— ¡Bridgette! — la llamó el chico preocupado al verla caer.

— Estoy bien — dijo ella preguntándose si alguna vez le había dicho su nombre a Chat Noir, para segundos después olvidarse del tema.

— No lo estás, te llevaré a casa — concluyó tomándola en brazos.

Bridgette estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la sola idea de continuar caminando hasta el metro para después caminar a su casa, le daban ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No sería una molestia? — preguntó avergonzada.

Al escuchar eso supo que realmente estaba derrotada.

— Tranquila, no es nada — _en comparación. _Si, el estaba cansado, pero ella parecía estar muerta por dentro.

Durante el viaje ella estaba lo suficientemente despistada y somñolienta como para no darse cuenta de que nunca le dio la dirección. De hecho a pesar de la inestabilidad y del constante movimiento, ella consiguió concilia el sueño en sus brazos con facilidad, por eso al llegar al pequeño estudio donde ella vivía en vez de despertarla para que entrara por sí misma, entró por el balcón, simplemente para dejarla dormir el mayor tiempo posible.

El estudio estaba patas arriba, además siendo tan pequeño y con el concepto del espacio abierto, el desorden se extendía por todas las áreas.

Se acercó con cuidado de no pisar nada a la cama, y apartado como pudo algunas de las cosas que estaban encima, la acostó en ella, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó.

Fue allí donde comenzó.

Bridgette se preocupaba por absolutamente todo el mundo, excepto por ella misma.

Al darse cuenta de eso, sin querer Félix comenzó a fijarse más en ella, y de allí, de esa noche, tomó aquel tonto hábito.

Y era por eso que estaba allí, dos semanas después, tras una patrulla rutinaria, comprobando si ella estaba durmiendo bien.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había fijado en cosas como en que Bridgitte trabajaba hasta tarde casi siempre, porque casi nunca estaba antes de las patrullas, pero cuando estás acaban podía verla dormitando, siempre en cualquier otro lado que no fuera la cama.

Cosiendo, haciendo deberes, estudiando, dibujando, siempre a medias, porque se había quedado dormida.

Se había tomado la libertad de convertir aquello en una pequeña rutina, entraba en su estudio, el cual estaba siempre más limpio que la primera vez que lo visitó, y fuera donde fuese la metía en la cama, para que durmiera cómoda.

Se decía a sí mismo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella pero era una gran y obvia mentira, podía hacer cosas mil veces más simples, y de forma más directa sin implicar a su persona heroica, pero eso quizá le daba incluso más miedo.Sabía que si un día ella se despertaba y lo veía allí podían pasar muchas cosas malas, si lo analizaba objetivamente aquello parecía una locura pero ya no podía parar.

Se veía a sí mismo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que comprobaba si ella estaba realmente dormida.

No sabía cómo acabaría aquello pero por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Respiró profundamente, mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama.

**No iba a hacerlo.**

**No pensaba ceder.**

Gruñó fuertemente mientras apartaba las sabanas de encima y se levantaba de menera agresiva.

— _Plagg garras fuera — dijo mirando hacia la gran ventana, pensado en terminar lo antes posible._

— Has tardado — se quejó el Kwami antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

— Terminemos con esto.


End file.
